Hanging By a Moment Here With You
by unhappy-ending95
Summary: A UxY one shot song fic. Yumi and Ulrich get into a fight one day and can't stop thinking about it that night. They both get the instinct to make it right and end up in a situation. Will they just get in another fight, or will their feelings be told?


Don't yell at me because I made something else before my next chapter in any stories, but this took me about 30-45 minutes to do, so it was a spare time job. I thought I could do better, but oh well. It's a short little one shot fic to the song "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse.

I always liked that song. Anyway, UxY fluff and disclaimer is below.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Code Lyoko, there are (c) Moonscoop/Antefilms

I also do not own the song. It is (c) Lifehouse/No Name Face/Recording Company

I only own this story.**  
**

* * *

**_Hanging By A Moment Here With You_**

**  
**

**Desperate for changing**

Ulrich knocked on the door of the Ishiyama residence, hoping to make things right.

**Starving for truth**

_"I hate you Ulrich Stern! Leave me alone for as long as you live!" _

The words still echoed in his mind. Did she really mean that?

**I'm closer where I started**

If only we didn't fight, we wouldn't be in this mess.

**I'm chasing after you**

He still had the image of her running away, letting tears slip back as she went.

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't want a fight to get in the way of how he really feels.

**Letting go of all I've held onto**

Yumi's room was terrible. She was laying on her bed, sobbing so loudly she didn't hear the knock at her front house door.

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

Ulrich stood at the door of her room and knocked slowly.

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you.**

Yumi also wanted to forget it, and she tried getting rid of all her memories. She had pictures of the whole group over the ground and a couple ripped up pages of a book of some sort.

**Forgetting all I'm lacking**

_"I don't ever want to see you rear your ugly head again."_

Yumi was tangled in her own thoughts as well. The footsteps were coming up the stairs now, and she didn't notice.

**Completely incomplete**

"I've lost a friend, a good friend...But why do I care so much?"

**I'll take your invitation**

_Love prevails all._

"WRONG." Yumi shouted back at it.

**You take all of me, now...**

It just seemed like she lost more than a friend.

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

Yumi got up and started to go to her window, to sneak out and go make everything right.

**Letting go of all I've held onto**

Ulrich finally entered the room but all he could see was an open window and no Yumi.

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

He stood there, frozen, and looked at the memories before him, then the bed, then the window.

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you.**

"I'm terrible."

**I'm living for the only thing I know**

Yumi was cold when she got outside but got up and made a charted course for the academy.

**I'm running and I'm quite unsure where to go**

She was running through the woods, gasping for air, but kept going.

**And I don't know what I'm diving in to**

She felt like going back but she just collapsed and fell to the ground.

**Just hanging by a moment here with you.**

Ulrich ran out the door from which he came and put on his jacket to start running back through the woods, worried.

**Theres nothing else to lose**

Yumi lay there, as it started to rain.

**Theres nothing else to find**

"I'm worthless."

**Theres nothing in the world**

She was still cold and tried to get up many times but failed and fell right back down. She finally closed her eyes, exhausted.

**That can change my mind.**

"I'm through with it all. Heck with him. I hate high school."

**There is nothing else...**

She lay there hoping.

**There is nothing else...**

He came closer, racked with pain.

**There is nothing else...**

He then saw Yumi laying wearily on the ground nearby.

**Desperate for changing**

He cleared a path and walked right over and bent down next to her.

**Starving for truth**

"I never meant what I said," Yumi mumbled.

**I'm closer where I started**

Ulrich was thankful and exchanged the same words.

**I'm chasing after you.**

Yumi then coughed loudly.

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

Ulrich took his coat and put it around her, trying to help her up.

**Letting go of all I've held onto.**

"I said what I wanted to." And she was helped up and she got out of Ulrich's grasp and began to run. She lastly said, "Forget about me now."

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

He just watched as she painfully tried to run - no - walk off.

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you.**

"That's impossible," He managed to say.

**I'm living for the only thing I know**

Yumi's expression wasn't visible to his surprised green eyes, but she stopped trying to run away and stared at no place in particular, shocked at his words.

**I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go**

She wasn't sure what to do next. If he didn't mean what he said earlier, did he mean that just now?

**And I don't know what I'm diving to**

"I don't know what mess you're getting into, but as long as you understood what I said, I feel insignificant in this situation right now," Ulrich said, turning around.

**Just hanging by a moment here with you...**

They still had their backs turned and talked while thunder boomed above.

**Just hanging by a moment,**

"How am I so hard to forget?"

**Hanging by a moment**

"I'm still trying to find that out myself."

**Hanging by a moment**

"I know the answer," Yumi said. Ulrich turned his head aorund to look at her backside.

"Do tell."

**Hanging by a moment here with you.**

"I know because I love you too."

Ulrich turned, a bit shocked. He walked up to her and she turned around. They simply looked at each other, then suddenly the world didn't matter. They kissed in celebration of these found feelings.

_To them this moment was worth hanging onto._


End file.
